Tus Juegos
by xyulyx
Summary: Ambas chicas sufrieron por es mismo chico, cayeron en la misma mentira sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitarian la una a la otra. Inspiradas en la canciones Jar of Hearts de Christina Perri y White Horse de Taylor Swift.


**Este es un song-fic inspirado en las canciones Jar of Hearts y White Horse de Christina Perri y Taylor Swift. Escuchenlas son asombrosas!**

**Bueno espero que les gusten creo que es un buen regreso a Fan-ficción. :3**

**Tus juegos.**

Senti el frio en mi pecho, sus ojos ya no me parecian tan hermosos como antes, ni su sonrisa angelical.

Solo pude precenciar el espectro de nuestra pequeña obra.

Ya que a lo nuestro no se le pudo llamar amor, seria demasiada… ilusion.

Ilusion, esa es la palabra perfecta para todo esto, la ilusion de un futuro que se destruyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como pudo ser? O como pude ser?

La mencion de su nombre ya no me provocaba sonreir, solo me daba nauseas, ya que como una etiqueta tan llamativa pudo tener tan mal producto.

El tomo lo que quiso y se fue, sin mas… Sin algun pretexto al menos, simplemente tomo de mi lo que quiso, en cuerpo y en alma…

Quise jugar al amor y sali perdiendo, pero no siempre se gana, al menos la experiencia… Pero no lo vale si tienes el recuerdo.

Senti la puerta abrirse tras de mi pero no le hice caso, no pude.

Tenia demasiadas ganas de morir, tenia ganas de gritar de arrancarme la piel y de gritarle al mundo que odiaba mi vida, pero tambien tenia demasiadas ganas de que el venga diciendome que todo era un juego y que de verdad me ama.

Tengo ganas de despertar y que todo esto es un sueño, que el me ama... el me ama.

Pero seria demasiado pedir, alguien como el, enamorado de alguien como yo...Era de imaginarse.

El sonido de un llanto me llamo la antencion, mire atrás y vi a una chica, bastante bella… Sus ojos azules se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar y tu rostro levemente ruborizado y empapado por las lagrimas.

A pesar de esto pareciera como si estuviera… sin vida.

Tenia grandes ojeras y su pelo estaba sin cuidado, a pesar del rubor su piel y labios estaban increíblemente palidos, parecia hecha de porcelana.

Trate con fuerzas y sin éxito alguno, de que no se me quebrara la voz, ya que no estaba en mejores condiciónes que ella.

-Que pasa?-Susurre, con voz preocupada.

-Riley Biers, eso pasa-Dijo con voz sofocada.

Yo abri los ojos de golpe, trate con todas mis fuerzas en no desplomarme a llorar junto a ella. No puede ser…

-R-Ri-ley?-Tartamudee sin poder evitarlo.

Ella me miro extrañada, con mucho esfuerzo mantuvo esa expresion por varios segundos.

-Si…-Susurro, luego me miro directamente a los ojos-Por que te extraña tanto?

-El es la misma razon por la cual estoy aquí-Ella me miro sorprendida y luego bajo la mirada.

-Acaso eres tu Victoria Evans?-Pregunto casi puedo decir que con miedo.

-Si… Como sabes mi nombre?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Riley me dijo, pues, que me dejaba por que estaba en una relacion, contigo…-Murmuro con mirada baja-Y a ti que te hizo?

-Bueno, me dijo que esta con una tal Rosalie, eres tu cierto?

-Si… Y bueno ya sabemos que fue culpa de el.

-Exacto, pero como pudo hacerme algo asi! Yo crei que…

-Si yo tambien…

Duramos un buen rato conociendonos, en realidad, era muy buena chica. Y bastante hermosa como para estar llorando por algun hombre, pero según con lo que ella me conto, su orgullo se hizo cenizas y de verdad lo dio todo por el, para nada…

En varios momentos tratamos de contenernos pero no pudimos, lloramos bastante. Hasta caer en la conclusion…

-Quien se cree que es? El no puede venir y hacer sentirnos miserables por que somos mejor que el, ya que no vamos por alli rompiendo corazones. Encontraremos a alguien mas…-Setencie con voz firme.

**And who do you think you are**  
**Running 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Don't come back at all.**

Cuando crei que no tenia nada, encontre a Rosalie Hale, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga desde que salimos por esa puerta.

Nos dirigimos con decision a el, un chico que con ojos tiernos un dia me prometió amor, un chico que con una sonrisa hermosa me hacia suspirar, un chico que con sus labios me hizo volar, y un chico que con sus mentiras me perdio…Para siempre.

El estaba conversando con un grupo de chicos, pero no nos importo.

-Riley Biers…-Lo llamamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

El puso una cara como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo en persona.

-Hola chicas-Saludo incomodo.

-Se te olvido mi nombre "Amor"-Pregunte haciendo énfasis en las comillas-Yo fui a quien un dia juraste que amabas y aseguraste que no mirarias a nadie mas

El trato de responder pero no le salian las palabras, tal vez no tenia escusa alguna.

-Que pasa "Cariño"-Insistio Rosalie con el mismo tono de voz mio-Acaso tampoco recuerdas las veces que aparecias en mi casa con un ramo de rosas prometiendome que un dia vendrias a volverme tu esposa.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…-Es carraspeo incomodo mirando a los lados.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un infeliz, que solo tratas de sentirte bien hiriendo a los otros-Ataco Rosalie totalmente enojada.

-Que solo haces esto para llamar la antencion-Me encongi de hombros-Pero bueno, total. Ya no nos importa, solo vinimos a decirte que lo que paso entre nosotros quedo totalmente en el olvido.

-Y que no nos importa lo que hagas con tu vida, asi que adios-Concluyo Rosalie.

Nos dimos la vuelta sin dejarlo contestar, con una enorme sonrisa en nuestros labios.

Salimos triunfantes de la cafeteria, muchos nos admiraron, otros nos ignoraron, pero lo importante que sacamos a Riley de nuestras vidas.

*3 meses después*

**I hear you're asking all around**  
**If I am anywhere to be found**  
**But I have grown too strong**  
**To ever fall back in your arms.**

Ya pasaron tres meses del incidente y ahora estoy feliz y con novio, alguien que de verdad me quiere:James. Nos conocimos en clase de música y se puede decir que no puedo vivir sin el. No es ese Tipo de amor enfermizo como el que senti por Riley, es un amor sincero.

Bueno, y Rosalie, tiene como debe de ser, varios pretendientes entre ellos el mismo Riley, pero ella con una sonrisa…

-Amor, perdoname por lo que paso. Pero hhe pensado mucho y me di cuenta que a quien amo de verdad es a ti, no me amas?-Suplico con su cara de angel que solo aparece cuando le conviene.

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**  
**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**  
**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**  
**Cause you broke all your promises**  
**And now you're back**  
**You don't get to get me back.**

-Te ame, y no volveria contigo jamás, asi que no me vengas con tu cara de galan de feria, no me interesa tus mentiras ya-Dicho esto se fue.

Y asi termino todo, algunos meses despues Rosalie termino totalmente enamorada de el capitan del equipo de futbol, Emmett Cullen el chico mas gracioso que he conocido en la vida.

Asi que chicas, un consejito.

No muevan montañas por alguien que no moveria una piedra por ti.

No den su corazon a alguien quien no tiene uno.

Y no le lloren un mar de lagrimas a quien no le importa tus sentimientos.

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now.**

Las lagrimas valen demasiado para estar desperdiciandolas en las personas equivocadas o estar derramandolas sobre un mal recuerdo que solo debe ser olvidado. No miren hacia atras y sigan delante que el amor de su vida puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Bueno chicas eso fue todo espero que les halla gustado, simplemente pense en dedicarme a los song-fics.**

**REVIEWS?**

**Hahahhahahha, Besosss!**


End file.
